Various kinds of electronic devices such as smartphones, tablet Personal Computers (PCs), and the like include various modules such as a display module, a communication module, a power module, a sensor module, and the like. The modules may be referred to as operating modules, for example.
The modules may be operated at different driving frequencies in order to prevent mutual frequency interference. However, when the driving frequencies of the different operating modules may interfere with each another due to change in a surrounding environment, such as temperature change, a noise or malfunction.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.